Yullen Week 2014
by LadyMaboroshi
Summary: Serie de capítulos basdos en los temas correspondientes a la Yullen Week de este año


Discalimer: D. Gray-man le pertenece a la ex-desaparecida y magnífica Hoshino Katsura

Advertencias: En este capítulo nada, pero uno que otro spoiler más adelante si no estás al día con el manga

Gente querida, sin más los dejo con el primer tema de los siete que contendrá la Yullen Week de este año. De una vez les aviso que traté de articular una pequeña historia con los temas y pues eso es todo

* * *

><p>Yullen Week 2014<p>

Días 18 y 19 de diciembre

**Halcyon/Días felices**

...

Un chasquido se escuchó y una risa verdaderamente siniestra inundó el lugar, aturdiendo sus ya de por sí confundidos sentidos; instantes después, las llamas comenzaron a devorar aquel sitio en donde yacía. Su visión se volvió borrosa y sus piernas cedieron. El humo producido por la consumación de la vegetación y la misma tierra lo asfixiaba lentamente, impidiendo a sus pulmones obtener el gas vital. La sangre perdida y su cansancio físico solamente aceleraron el procedimiento que le conduciría a la inconsciencia.

–Toma eso, exorcista. Y tú que tanto te jactabas de ser uno de los mejores ¡Este es tu fin! –fue lo último que supo del mundo antes de que su conciencia lo abandonara.

–Kanda… –esa voz

–Kanda… –era molesta

–¡BaKanda! Despierta de una buena vez –sí, definitivamente era molesta. Se revolvió inútilmente en la cama con tal de conseguir descansar cinco minutos más, instantáneamente ante ese pensamiento se incorporó de golpe, quedando sentado en la cama. Descansar de más no era su estilo.

–Buenos días, Kanda –escuchó y dirigió su mirada al emisor de la voz, topándose así con una muy conocida mirada platina.

–Che, eres muy escandaloso, Moyashi –comentó mientras intentaba atar su desordenada cabellera en una coleta baja, mas un par de manos y un sujeto sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas se lo impidió.

–Dejalo así, me gusta cómo te ves –el par de manos comenzó a jugar con su cabello, enredándolo entre su finos dedos y jalando un poco de vez en cuando. Bufó y atrapó las manos del niño con las suyas.

–¿Eso qué quiere decir, Moyashi? –dirigió una mirada burlona al chico, quien se sonrojó instantáneamente. Aunque jamás en su vida lo dijera, le encantaba poner nervioso al chiquillo y hacerlo sonrojar, pues le parecía completamente adorable en esa condición. Esa mañana definitivamente se levantó con pensamientos impropios de él.

–Es Allen, tonto –vio como desviaba la mirada en un intento para ocultar el color de sus mejillas. Era increíble que a esas alturas todavía actuara así.

–Como si me importara –jaló las manos del chico, obligándolo así a que se acercara para poder plantar un beso en aquellos suaves labios, los cuales conservaban todavía un sabor dulzón.

El inglés, en cuanto liberó sus manos, las posó alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a jugar de nueva cuenta con sus oscuras hebras. Él sencillamente aprovechó la oportunidad y posó sus brazos en la cintura del chico, acercando sus cuerpos, sintiendo como el embriagador calor que emitía el cuerpo del menor le hacía perder lentamente la cordura. La falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse y un fino hilo de saliva continuaba uniéndolos.

–Es hora de que me vaya, Moyashi. Tengo que hacer el reporte de la misión. Y que ni se te ocurra morir en tu próxima misión –soltó una vez se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse con su ropa esparcida sobre el frío concreto. Esa era su manera de desearle buena suerte. Decir algo más resultaría extraño e impropio de sí, aunque no lo pareciera, todavía debía conservar una imagen frente al chico.

–Sí, tranquilo. Tendré cuidado en la siguiente misión. Tú deberías de dejar de ser tan bruto e impulsivo. Un día de estos… –se dirigió a él y delineó cuidadosamente la marca de su pecho, dibujando en su rostro una mueca de aflicción

–Moyashi idiota –tomó su rostro y lo volvió a besar. No, no le gustaba ver al enano así, quizá eso era parte de querer a alguien

–Que no es Moyashi ¡Es Allen, BaKanda! –refutó mientras hacía un mohín y se cruzaba de brazos una vez terminó el contacto. Pareciere que al enano se le había olvidado su estado de desnudez

–Moyashi un moyashi siempre será un moyashi –devolvió mientras caminaba hacía la puerta y se abotonaba el saco de exorcista, no sin antes aventarle su camisa para que se cubriera

–Y un afeminado siempre será un afeminado. Cuando regrese, pasaré por tu habitación. Claro, si estás aquí –escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta tras sí y solamente levantó la mano en forma de asentimiento.

Comenzó su recorrido con una imperceptible sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. No importaba que trabajara para la Orden Oscura, no importaba que lo tararan como una mera herramienta, no importaba que la muerte lo acompañara durante cada misión; siempre que pudiera regresar una vez más y contemplar la sonrisa sincera de ese enano, pareciere que su carga y el martirio de ser un exorcista más se esfumaran de sus hombros. Deleitarse con sus labios, embriagarse con la esencia del peliblanco, dejarse llevar por el momento, estrechar al menor entre sus brazos y saber que tenía un lugar al cual regresar le bastaba para soportar otro día más en ese asqueroso lugar. Se golpeó mentalmente ante tanta insensatez y barbarie pensada por él, pero ya no le importaba demasiado, su actuar se había transformado lentamente gracias al inglés y mientras nadie lo notara, todo estaría bien. Pareciere que después de mucho tiempo, la felicidad tocaba a su puerta.

Los días vertiginosos y ajetreados por el momento habían desaparecido. La calma y la paz se respiraban en los pasillos de la Sede Europea de la Orden. Y ahí estaba él, tratando de meditar con una carga extra en las piernas, moviéndose de tanto en tanto suavemente, interrumpiendo así sus intentos por concentrarse

–¿No entiendes el significado de quieto, Moyashi? –comentó resignado, observando al albino acomodado plácidamente con el rabillo de su ojo semi-abierto

–Claro que lo entiendo, no soy tú. Y no es mi culpa, me aburro –respondió inflando los cachetes mientras jugaba con el condenado golem dorado

–Che, nadie te está pidiendo que estés aquí –comentó sin más, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos y continuar con su ejercicio de meditación.

–Eso es obvio. Tú jamás lo harías y para que lo sepas, esta es una de las pocas maneras en la que puedo estar contigo tranquilamente –refutó el chiquillo al tiempo que se incorporaba lentamente. Ese enano se las arreglaba para interrumpir sus rutinas. Tenerlo viéndolo fijamente con sus rostros tan cerca era algo que simplemente no podía resistir y sinceramente, amaba ese tipo de tentaciones.

–Eres una molestia –sentenció para dar inicio a un demandante beso. El albino instantáneamente rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y él atrapó las caderas del menor, en un intento de profundizar más el beso. Cuando se quedaron sin aire, el menor se aferró a él, formando un abrazo. Pudo sentirlo restregar su rostro contra su pecho en busca de una posición cómoda, él sencillamente se dejó hacer y rodeó el cuerpo de su amante lentamente, dándose oportunidad para jugar con la blanca cabellera del chico.

–¿Podemos quedarnos así un rato? Escuchar latir tu corazón me gusta y suéltate ese cabello –susurró mientras con su mano derecha alcanzaba el listón de su cabello, permitiendo a sus oscuros mechones caer libremente

–¡Tsk! Solo no te vayas a quedar dormido como la última vez, Moyashi –articuló vencido y no es que se quejara, sencillamente le era bastante extraño encontrarse con momentos tan perfectos. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a la felicidad

–Lo que digas, BaKanda, lo que digas.

Un destello tiñó por unos instantes todo el lugar de blanco y un sonido sordo aturdió la quietud del bosque. Instantáneamente una poderosa capa de humo nubló la visión del sitio donde el exorcista yacía.

* * *

><p>Buenas a todos, queridos lectores -W-<p>

Antes que nada, una gran disculpa por los errores que se encuentren -W-

Es la primera vez que actualizo desde el regreso de Hoshino y pues quiero compartir con todos ustedes la emoción de la noticia. Ya era hora que esa condenada mujer se apareciera ;w;9

Bien, una vez pasado el fugaz momento de fangirlismo, pasemos a la historia. Días felices fue la traducción que más me gustó para el término en inglés que usaron para el tema, la traducción del significado que pusieron en los temas canta así:periodo de tiempo en el pasado que fue feliz y tranquilo idílicamente. Así que mi titulo se justifica(?

Cada dos días habrá actualización y como ya mencionaba al inicio de esto, traté de conectar los temas para formar una historia, situada después de los acontecimientos de la noche 218. Pensaba en un AU, pero me gustó más esta idea -W-

Si hay algún lector de mi historia de nombre kilométrico, pues seguirán esperando el siguiente capítulo. Esta vez no logro conectarme con la cabeza de Kanda para sacar el cap. x.x (Llevo tres inicios del cap. y ninguno me convence :( )

Creo que eso es todo y nos leemos en dos días. Cuídense y no consuman mucho ponche con piquete(?

Abrazos virtuales

Maboroshi -W-


End file.
